


Do You Know of Control?

by TiredJuliet



Series: Do You Know of Control? [1]
Category: Beyblade
Genre: BDSM, Deception, Dominance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredJuliet/pseuds/TiredJuliet
Summary: Kai has lost much in life, but as of late, he's struggling maintain two things: his connection with his bitbeast and the control he once had over the events and people around him. Endless training doesn't seem to offer a solution, so he seeks something unconventional to reawaken his drive and spirit. A shadow from the past extends an answer, but at his expense. Does he stick around to grow stronger or was this just a mistake from the start?





	1. The Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If this story sounds familiar to you, then it probably is. I moved this story from FF to here in order to feel less constricted and to maintain my investment with the plot. If this is your first time stumbling upon my work, I truly hope you enjoy your stay and I hope I can maintain your interest as the chaos with Kai and Julia progresses. I look forward to your thoughts, feedback, and potential support!

She never felt the need to prove herself to anyone. Her dominance was intimately entwined with her aura. She practically exuded confidence; letting it leak through every letter that left her lips. Even her actions reflected her reign; the way she could conquer the battlefield even without her brother. She fell in love with the idea of being better and it transcended into territories beyond blading. She had to admit that there was a thrill when looking into another’s eyes during their defeat. There was an infatuation with the climax; the way confidence crumbled by her hands; the way bodies sunk to the ground and admitted her as the almighty. It was good to be God or even an idol to a man who mourns his own destruction. The memories were enough to make her moan, but she keeps those sensual secrets to herself. It would be difficult for others to understand her ability to find ecstasy when overthrowing.

With hand to lips, Julia proceeds to wipe away remnants of red. She had overdone the lipstick, slightly smudging the edges of her now-blushed borders. In the mirror is a reflection of a wicked woman, but others who see her would say otherwise. There isn’t the slightest hint that she is capable of horrors, but she relies on that lie to loosen any suspicions.

“Are you going out tonight?” A familiar voice shatters the silence. She begins to fumble the lipstick in her hands, trying hard to catch it before it lands on the carpet. Her brother peaks out from the corner. He isn’t surprised to see her like this; completely dolled up, dressed to impress. It wasn’t out of the norm for his sister to look stunning, regardless of the odd hours of the night. She responds with an uneasy laugh, trying to shake off the previous surprise.

“I wanted to explore the city, but without attracting any attention. You know, when you're walking around during the day, people want to get your autograph, or take pictures, or talk to you-…”

The more she spoke, the more beautiful her lie became. Even she was falling for it, which made the conversation all the more convincing. Raul simply shrugs at the statement, finding truth in anything his sister seems to spit out. But there wasn't anything un-ordinary about her statement. They were constantly surrounded by people, paparazzi, and fans during the day... It made more sense to leave at a time when the night could protect her from eager eyes.

“If you think I’m going with you, you can forget it. We’re just going to end up shopping again and I’ll end up holding your stuff, _as always_. This is getting ridiculous!”

He whines at his own personal dilemma. Hands find themselves settled within crimson curls, tugging away out of frustration from the thought of being barraged by bags. While he suffers, she smirks; he created a new lie for her to thrive from. Is that what he was worried about? Her going shopping and making him carry her stuff? She knew that was agonizing for the other, but for once she wasn't interested in seeing him suffer. Her plans didn't include him... So the more he freaked himself out, the easier it was to go out on her own.

“You’ve seen through me once again, brother. But I do expect you to make room in _your_ closet for _my_ findings. Mine is getting filled to the brim!”

She offers the other a playful wink before disappearing through the door. The moment she steps out, her body blends in with the black of the night. In fact, the night seems to take a liking to this lady and absorbs her in the same sins that occupy others. And while she would stand alone longer just to enjoy the breeze, there are creatures calling her, begging her to loosen her lust.

She wanders to very putrid places; homes that house heathens and men devoted to demons. She comes across the slums of the city, corners only known to those who seek out certain sins. Vice reigns and where there are kingdoms, a queen will come to claim her throne.

Julia wanders into very shady clubs and small shops with public (and rancid) restrooms. She anchors herself in alleyways, in spaces between abandoned and ugly apartments. Each area allows her to learn something new about this neighborhood; it’s the best place to discover those who are truly desperate, those who find a home in the underworld. But why does she settle with this space? What beauty lies in places where broken bodies cling to? In odd spots, she purposefully left behind small pieces of paper with numbers and vague instructions to those interested and aware of her offerings.

Beside her cellphone number was a question that read: **“DO YOU KNOW OF CONTROL?”**

She was certain that those within the area would be able to understand the cryptic message. She couldn’t exactly be outright with it. People went to jail for offering sex and although she wasn’t selling _that_ kind of sin, her vices were still considered vexing. The wrong people would be expressing their want. She wanted the malleable few who exchanged their time in order to be taught. She didn’t exactly want to label herself a dominatrix, but she wanted to engage in a similar activity. Let it be a learning experience for either entity; she would learn the ways of this private profession and they learned how to push away their pride.

The brunette blader never really expected people to show interest, but it wasn’t until she got her first set of phone calls days later that she realized it was becoming **real**. However, one particular phone call caught her attention. . . The voice alone had seemed familiar; deep, dangerous, slightly seductive in how certain words wandered from his lips. He tried to speak softly, as if afraid to be heard, but she could still hear the frustration evident in his exhalations. He must be new to this; _she didn’t want to admit that she was too._

“What do I call you?” He breathes the line into her ear. For once, she doesn’t know what to say. She hadn’t thought of a name aside from her own, but she didn’t want the title tarnished.

“You don’t. No names. You and I are doing this for one thing; there isn’t a need to learn anything else.” He hates to admit it, but she’s right. But there’s a natural desire to delve deeper, to know who would be seeing him in such a fragile form. Perhaps if he was lucky, this woman wouldn’t know anything about him; she would be just another structure in this city that did her job and didn’t pay attention to the news. He was infamous for his blading profession, but the secrecy attached to this encounter proved to be slightly comforting. What was the worst that could happen anyway?

“Then tomorrow at the motel I mentioned. Just knock twice and I’ll tell you to come in.”

They hang up without saying another word. Julia proceeds to clutch her chest, breathing hard on the other end. She did it; she managed to secure a single customer! The beatings beneath her breast were furious; absolute elation overcomes her! She lies back in her bed, completely winded from their conversation. Tomorrow would be another day to prove herself appropriate for this position. She longs for the chance to see how the fires of braggarts fade. He even sounded strong over the phone, but she had every intention to steal his strength, to seize his sanctuaries with unrestrained ravaging.

But if he was so cool and collected, so strong and willful, why did he even bother calling. . . ?

 

* * *

 

 He often descends into darkness, makes a shelter out of soiled spaces. Despite coming from a background of money, Kai prefers to be humble and often finds himself in places where he’s sure to be alone. He comes for different reasons, sometimes for solitude other times for an escape. There are calamities that cloud his mind, memories of one man that ruined his shot at victory. It’s not that he desires to be the best; he just wants to be better than _him_. And he seethes through gritted teeth at the thought of what had been taken.

He finds himself disconnected, not just from others, but also himself. He thought himself worthy of a win. The male trained until cuts and bruises consumed his creation, until his arms went numb and he mindlessly launched his blade. He spent hours, days, and weeks trying to better his body, manage his mind, ascend into ranks devoted to Gods themselves-. . . But it seemed as though his exhausting efforts weren’t enough. There was something he was missing, something about himself that needed to be addressed. Perhaps it lied in his inability to be completely in control. He was always allowing himself to succumb to something. In this case, it was his passion to prevail over his prey.

Although often praised for being levelheaded, he had to admit that his blood only ever boiled when it came to Tyson. He had never met someone that ignited his interests so furiously, so feverishly. Battling him was like getting closer to becoming the pinnacle of perfection; it’s as though he was in the presence of God during their games. But he would never be able to surpass the reigning champ if he couldn’t suppress those savageries.

The answer to his agony came in the form of a breeze. Paper, cut into a perfect rectangle, managed to collide against his chest. He proceeds to pluck away at the small strip before finally reading the inquiry. **“DO YOU KNOW OF CONTROL?”** Well? _Does he?_ It was a question he began to contemplate. The paper alone seemed to be mocking him.

He had an idea of what the text could imply. The very idea of intimacy, and on such an erotic level, caused his cheeks to briefly be consumed by crimson. _What the hell was he doing…?_ Was he seriously contemplating learning a life lesson through, what could be, a dominatrix? Don’t perverts only do this kind of stuff? Logic lunged forth, begging him to reconsider his interest in the matter. But the other part of him was weighing the options…

Kai’s methods didn’t have much meaning to them anymore. Everything he had tried up until now was something that couldn’t be repeated. When he did win over Tyson, he wasn’t able to try the same tricks; the other had always managed to find a way around his abilities. Even training harder wasn’t enough. But maybe he was training the wrong aspects of himself. Perhaps he needed more stimulation through mental means, more situations he had never put himself in before… He was always exposed to something new with his battles against fellow blader; this kind of training would be something neither person could anticipate or defend against.

So he swallowed his pride, pressed a payphone to his ear and called. When she answered, he didn’t expect the voice on the other end. Kai anticipated something more enticing, something seductive, but instead he got someone almost familiar. He assumed that was his paranoia trying to convince him to pursue a different route, but he was persistent.  Something about the voice did seem reassuring, like he could find comfort in the sins he’d make with a stranger.

The illusion that this would all proceed perfectly was deeply engraved in their minds. A pity Julia and Kai were so diluted by their own selfish desires to realize all the ways it could go wrong...


	2. The First Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia lands her first gig, but doesn't anticipate the person who's standing at her front door. Lucky for her, Kai doesn't seem to recognize this mystery woman... Their first session begins and although Kai is struggling to adjust to submission, it seems her assistance is actually igniting his interest.

She adorns herself in crimson cloths, one of which is a long, flowing robe that flutters along the floor when she walks. She remembers buying this at a local bazaar and then being scolded for its scanty appearance. But she loves the way it feels against her flesh, how it saturates her skin to a more seductive shade, how it makes a mortal woman look mightier than man. She likes how clothing can make her feel like a queen and this particular attire addresses that accession. Beneath the barrier is her basque; a very low-cut corset that just barely hides her modest chest. The colors alone are captivating; she is gleaming in gold’s and consumed by cardinals.

In her hands is her phone. It vibrates furiously within her palms. She is being bombarded by her brother who berates her for being so elusive. It must be because he’s worried; he doesn’t do well with being separated from his sister. But Julia has other matters to attend to; one’s much bigger than her brothers constant blubbering. Fingers furiously pound away at the keyboard, urging him to cease his spamming.

“I’m meeting someone very important right now. This could be big for our career! Why can’t you leave me be for a few hours?”

A lie – one of many. In fact, she’s gotten good at lying. She fears she’s betraying her kindred soul, her other half. And for what? Although it seems stupid on the surface, the woman knows that space is best for either being to blossom. It may seem selfish, but how is she to grow if they are expected to be the same.

 Every time she successfully types out a word, her eyes wander over to the door, as if anticipating an interruption. There is a beastly beating beneath her breast, growling and slamming its shape into the cage of her creation. Her heart grows anxious from impending encounter. It doesn’t help that Raul is testing her patience with his passive-aggressive passages.

“I just find it odd that you didn’t bring me along. We always used to do everything together. Did I do something wrong?”

 He responds with honest concern. It wasn’t like her to leave him so lonely, but then again…she had constantly preached of them parting ways eventually. He couldn’t cling to the countess forever; he had to secure his own path. _But did it have to be so soon?_

“No. I’m tired of having to repeat myself to you. I thought we went over this and I thought we fixed this. Why can’t you try doing something on your own too?”

She doesn’t have the time or energy to address his insecurities. He makes her feel just awful for wanting time to herself. Does he truly not desire freedom, the chance to explore other aspects of his identity? Is he really content with being a carbon copy of her?

Her doubt is disturbed once she hears the awaited knock on the door; two times, just as instructed. She quickly puts her phone on silent and stuffs it in a bag under the bed. When she rises, fingers briefly dance around an item that once lay along her side. It’s a mask, Venetian in make, and she immediately applies it to her face. It too is gold, along with her outfit. The mask only covers her eyes and hovers over the nose. She wants to entertain the idea of anonymity and how others can worship what they can’t see.

A smirk is planted upon her lips. But when she opens the door, her composure quickly crumbles. _He_ stands before her. _He_ , the descendant of the divine, the conquistador of the arena, the blader that had once bested her: Kai Hiwatari – the true reigning champion alongside Tyson. Surely this was a mistake. What could he possibly be doing here?

Eyes expand and stay in a state of surprise. She stands in the doorway with a heavy heart, consumed by confliction at his entry. But what remains all the more unnerving is not his presence, but the way he breezes by her within these walls, almost as if he doesn’t recognize her. What does she do? What does she say? There is violence within her veins that tells her to run away… But she doesn’t dare listen. This was getting interesting.

But for Kai, it was anything but. He had never felt any kind of fear. There was nothing that could shake him, make him shift from that tattered throne he often occupied. But when he appeared at the door, his feet remained floored, as if he wasn’t allowed to progress further. He hadn’t felt this force since he encountered Brooklyn; that thick, dark, dense aura that turned his structure into stone. Why couldn’t he go through with this? He often made a home out of Hell; why was this part of the underworld any different?

He tried not to over think and proceeded to knock. The woman who answered was anything but what he had expected. He couldn’t see her eyes; they were shrouded by the shadows of her mask. The rest of her face seemed flustered. The woman was of pallid make, so any change of hue would haunt her. But what stood out the most about her was her youth. He anticipated those in this profession to be older, more experienced; she looked to be the same age as him, which made the blader all the more suspicious.

The longer he looked at her, the more uneasy he became. In an attempt to part ways with his worries, he entered without invitation and kept his distance from the damsel. Something about all of this seemed so strange, but he convinced himself that it was once again his paranoia planting seeds of doubt into his skull.

When he dares to look at her again, she is no longer in awe. Rather, the stranger wears a smirk upon pretty partings. Had he been recognized? He starts to feel sick to his stomach.

“You can’t just act like you own the place. You were the one who asked to see me.”

She breaks silence with her speech. Anticipation is evident in the way she speaks. Kai has come to be **_conquered_**. She could only ever imagine such in a dream. But she feels she has a lot ahead of her, especially since it was _him_ after all. He was never easy to reason with and often preferred his route over others. Perhaps it was here she could break him of that, make him into a more modest man…

He hates being reminded of being in a submissive position. There’s something dirty about being below someone. Fists tighten, but he keeps his cool, if anything to discuss their impending arrangements.

She takes a seat in one of the chairs provided by the room. Her elbow rests on the desk while her chin is placed against palm. Once again, she speaks to him, but this time proposes a question.

“In order to make this a pleasant experience, or rather, _as pleasant as it’s going to get_ , I need to know one thing: What are you trying to accomplish? Your name, what you like and don’t like-… I don’t care about that. I just need to know what your goal is.”

She asks partially out of personal curiosity and partially because she wants to design a customized course. The actions she takes all depend on his answer. Unfortunately, it’s one Kai struggles with. The first step seems to be admitting his agony. He doesn’t like the idea of being exposed, especially to a stranger. But somehow he manages to piece together a vague idea of his current vexations.

“There’s a lot I have learned over the years, a lot that gives me the experience to be a real leader. But I can’t get past my impulses. I’m not an idiot, it’s clear as day. I do what I want, because I know-… _I believe_ it’s right-“

The woman raises a hand, as if to stop him. She had struggled with a similar dilemma before.

“And you want to learn control. Because you thought you knew what it was, until you realized you were becoming reckless. _Hmm_. Sounds like a personal problem.”

She is quite cocky to assume the ending, but it looks as though she was right. It certainly struck a nerve, because now he grits his teeth out of obvious anger.

“But it also sounds like you easily let others get the best of you.”

Another assumption. She was good at guessing. But again, the woman wasn’t wrong. Tyson, Tala, Brooklyn; these were all just a small selection of people that came to mind. Each of them had done something to guide him down a wayward path. They made him question his identity, his abilities; everything that once made the holy feel whole. Was it that obvious? He truly must be losing his grip.

Julia rises from her seat, chuckling softly to herself. Never in a million years would she have guessed that the devil also had inner demons.

“You know nothing of control.” She tosses a black cloth at him. “Put this on. You haven’t earned the right to even look at me.”

He looks down at his lap, eyeing the fabric that was soon to strip him of his vision. What the hell did she mean by that? He was Kai Hiwatari; he didn’t need anyone’s permission to do anything, let alone look at them. But he did as instructed anyway. Once he realized he was delving into rage, he knew their lessons were about to begin.

After he was blind to her body, Julia briefly turned away just to release a quiet sigh of relief. She feared that the longer he had a chance to look at her, the closer he would come to learning the truth. Her attention returns to his physique and it’s then that she extends new instructions.

“Take your clothes off.”

 _Don’t think; just stop thinking_. He tells himself this within his mind to alleviate any anxiety. He follows instructions without contemplating the consequences, gives into the idea of someone seeing his skin. His body is riddled in wrath; scars stain aspects of his entirety and bleach the body of a modern day Adonis. His form remains well chiseled, as if molded by sculptors who know how to replicate the anatomy of the almighty. He is truly well defined, a vision that could inspire the appetite of any vice. Her own was growing ever so hungry.

She raises her leg, placing the edge of her heel into his chest. She digs deeper into the divine, testing his patience towards pain. This is nothing in comparison to what she could be doing, but barraging him with new bruises was just a soft start to their intimate encounter.

“Lay back. Hands up.”

She doesn’t give him a chance to obey the first command. She forces him onto his back with just her heel alone. A low grunt leaves his lips. He continues to grind tooth against tooth until his jaw ached from the aggression. Slowly, arms begin to rise over his head. Knuckles touch the headboard of the bed, but he doesn’t anticipate the next action.

Julia proceeds to cuff his hands to the bars of the bed, but it seemed as if that action alone was enough to ignite a revolt. Beneath the cloth, eyes widen out of anger. He thrusts his body left and right, trying to free himself from her hold. This was a mistake, a stupid mistake. He let himself get kidnapped by a pervert all because he wanted to be better.

The sight of his struggle was enough to make anyone panic, but Julia didn’t seem to hesitate. She watches the way he tries to worm his way out of the clasp. He seizes and surges, but to no avail. His wrists are turning red the more he keeps letting metal mutilate his skin. The key is placed on the dresser behind her and from there she walks over to her bag.

For a moment, she pauses. Her humane side admits to these horrors. She classifies this as cruelty. He must fear restriction so fiercely, that he’s willing to break his body just to escape. If it were anyone else, he’d have a right to feel fear, but with her she had no intention of going beyond their agreement. However, he had to be calmed. What she pulls from her purse is strong enough to punish those who went against her passions.

The length of her whip drags along the floor. She never thought she would have to resort to this toy on their very first day, but it seemed as though he was pushing her towards that path. An arm is raised and before he can finish his convulsion, she strikes at his exposed chest. The rope is enough to make him recover. He releases a loud cry, but out of pain rather than anxiety. The mark itself drives him mad; it sets his skin to cinders even after the initial collision. He breathes hard, sweating already from the first blow to his breast. But he noticed something instantly…he had stopped squirming.

Why was he willing to welcome more masochism than trying to escape again?

“Are you done?”

She raises a brow beneath her mask, expecting him to answer. The poor man was still trying to catch his breath. Unfortunately for him, that wasn’t a valid excuse to ignore her. Once again she whips him, a little harder this time. It lands on a different spot, but still manages to decorate his chest with another lethal lashing. Fingers form into fists. His back arches from the agonizing ache! Fire floods his form in ways that mock the rebirth of a phoenix. He was coming to life from the tormented thrashings. In a way, he felt himself becoming one with his bitbeast… This must be what Dranzer went through every time Kai came close to letting it corrode. Putting that Hell on anyone was a heavy burden; he seems to understand that now.

“ _Yes_ …” The words leave him through tightened teeth.

“Five more. Just to make sure~. Count with me.”

Her savageries are spoken so sweetly. Vice drips like venom from her sugar-frosted fangs. What exactly did she mean by five more? He didn’t have time to ponder the possibilities. She answered his mental inquiry through demonstration by providing more blows to his body.

“One.”

He repeats the number alongside her, but it comes in the form of a scream. This particular lashing landed over another blow she had made before. It now created an X on his chest which seemed to mark the spot of her mayhem.

“Two.” The second sting lands on his shoulder. If he thinks about trying to wiggle out of her hold again, he would be met with a boisterous burn that unsettles his bones. He exhales his animosity through the form of a growl. He’s withstood worse as a youth; why does it suddenly feel like this was his first time being hurt? Perhaps because, no matter how hard he tries, he can’t escape the pains of his past. No one can truly be numb. He’s gone many moons without having that reality restored.

“Three!”

Why isn’t he immune by now? Perhaps because she let the whip slap against his thigh. The muscles there were far tender than any place she punished before. That, and she was awfully close to marking his member; he didn’t trust her enough to ignore that part of his person. He was thinking she was wicked the more she distorted his design.

“Four! Fuck!”

He curses this creature; wishes her the worst in this war. He wishes he could snatch that whip from her hands and make her feel the exact agony he was experiencing. But no amount of wishing or wanting would stop her siege or make them switch places. God wasn’t there when he was first grieving; why would He come when mortal crumbled?

Julia, who had been counting alongside the confined, began to admire his dedication. She had always considered him a king among many, but his arrogance often corrupted that crown of his. To see him becoming unbridled before her very eyes…it was enough to awaken once-secluded affections.

She waits before she hits him again. It must be scary being blindfolded, never knowing when the next sinister strike will come. He feels something sinking down his chest. From the smell of it, it must be blood. It’s the softest sensation he’s felt so far; the feeling of his legacy leaking. His breathing begins to slow. So…this is what it felt like? While he was practically hollering the numbers, he was under the impression they were done. She waited to see that relief…before returning to her wrathful reign.

With arm slowly rising over heard, the noise of sound splitting was enough to cause his muscles to constrict. The impact practically bends his body; he feels his composure quaking from how hard she attacks his earth. The leather had landed on a place she previously struck, making the wound all the deeper. He screams, but instinctively completes the counting with the number, “five!”

Oh, now she’s extremely impressed…

The smell of silver and leather now invades her nostrils. She brings the whip to her lips and cleans the crimson off with tongue alone. She wants to taste his first triumph and bask in those blotches. He did well for someone who once doubted these morbid methods.

Julia approaches him. The sound of her heels against the floor is enough to cause Kai to shift his senses. He can’t focus on his current pain, more might be pending.

He’s met with something he doesn’t expect; the feeling of her hands against his face. Her touch is tender, even though it had taught him tragedy just seconds before. Slowly, she lowers herself to his chest in order to examine her embedded aggressions.

“You survived. _Good boy_.”

To some, the statement could come off as condescending, but she attaches affection to her words. He might not like being reduced to a mere boy, but she praises his ability to persevere. Digits descend onto his frame. She keeps herself steady as her head dips to become closer with his cuts. A tongue emerges from red ridges, only to trace his fire-ridden ruin. She softly guides her pink palette along the deepest wounds, praising his body for withstanding such rage. She doesn’t mind the bitterness of blood. She’d endure the disgust just to show how worth the wait each reward was. If he could keep up such a promising performance, more praise was to come in the form of her anatomy acclaiming his.

He winces from the way she slithers along his scars. But the feeling of saliva against his skin is helping to cool the cruelty. The next breath that leaves him is laced with relief, one that’s grateful for the goodness of this Goddess.

Wait... What the hell was he thinking? Was he really buying into this bullshit? How could he find solace in something that made him suffer? But there was something about the way her hands traced his body that made everything seem so sincere… Like that was enough to forgive her for all the demons she had awakened.

“You feel something, don’t you?” Her whispers awaken want.

She breathes the words into his neck, letting the heat wander along his entirety. She feels him shudder from the sensation. Feeling him quake beneath her creation makes goosebumps appear on her own skin. She never thought she could get this close to him, but here he was, withering beneath her weight.

Before the queen can continue her speech, she hears a faint sound. Her phone was letting her know that their time together was up. Julia’s head hangs low in defeat. She was willing to make an exception if he wanted to stay longer. However, the moment she unlocked his cuffs, his arms came swinging to his sides. So much for staying…

Once again he forced his way past her physique, just as he did when he entered. He couldn’t stand looking at her either (much to Julia’s relief). Upon putting on his pants, he froze, then proceeded to pace around the room. With each movement he made, the incisions on his skin began to burn so fiercely that he willingly expressed his irritation. Hands wandered to his hair and immediately got lost in the sea of black and blue strands. He pushed past the pain on his shoulder, groaning and growling at what he had just let himself endure.

“This is the dumbest thing I’ve ever done. Why did I even bother?! What the hell was I thinking?!”

Julia places a hand to her chest, feigning being offended. She thought they were having a great time.

“You need to calm down. You’re not even thinking about your monumental breakthrough.”

Was he truly oblivious to it? Did he truly ignore the ways in which he became one with the struggles of his beast? Did he really want to forget how easily he allowed his anxieties to be alleviated? How, despite all the damage he took, he still managed to put faith in her form?

He knows this, knows all of it. In fact, the truth is too much for him to withstand. He needs to leave, needs to seriously reconsider his options and avoid this place at all costs. It had done enough; too much, in fact. He experienced enough lashings to last a life time. But what was scarier was how well it seemed to be working; what could that say about him? Kai grows flustered and furious; he keeps saying he needs to escape before he does something awful.

Before he even can leave, he digs into his pockets desperately in search of his wallet. Prior to him fishing it out, the princess of pain pipes up.

“I don’t want your money. I just look forward to our next meeting. When did you want to schedule it?”

She’s practically chipper when she speaks, but that seems to shatter any kind of security Kai had going out of here. He snatches his shirt from the floor and puts it on eagerly. There was no way he had any intention of returning.

“ **Never**. I’m out of here.”

And just like that, he exits. He isn’t even gentle about how he rejected her regime. When the door slams behind his fleeting form, part of her feels crushed. She understands the importance of not growing attached, but the things she saw-…they were enough to leave her addicted. She liked the way he arched his back from the anguish, the way she swears she heard him moan while being mutilated, the way he collapsed so quickly…because although he is a warrior, he is still weak. Maybe that realization set him off, finding out that he’s still fragile. Nothing he had experienced could truly make him resistant to torture. He is still human, after all.

What a tragedy _, when God’s realize they are made the same way as mortals…_

A sigh leaves her lips. She seems almost discouraged to pursue any other appointments. She knew it would be hard to break Kai, but she knew better than to let him break her. Reaching out from under the bed, she grabbed her phone, only to be surprised by the amount of texts left behind by her brother. At least _he_ was persistent.

“I’m coming home soon. Don’t worry. It was a very uneventful attempt. No deal.”

She throws the phone to her side, deciding that she will linger in this room a little longer. She can’t face anyone now, not even her own reflection. If Kai needed time to get himself together, then so did she. No one ever said overthrowing others would be easy.

It felt like only a few minutes, but in truth, an hour had passed. When she felt her phone vibrating, Julia had assumed it was her brother attempting to contact her. Who else would be calling anyway? Without even looking at the caller ID, she places the device to her ear. A deep voice shatters the silence and what the woman had expected to hear. This voice didn’t belong to her brother; it was Kai.

“Tomorrow. Same time. Don’t make any other appointments.”

And then he hung up… Julia turns to face her screen, wondering if what she heard was real. A satisfied smirk creeps up on her expression. It seemed that he faced the facts a lot faster than previously anticipated. Although she had hoped he learned to stop making demands at the mistress, she told herself that soon enough he would be broken out of such horrible habits. They were on her grounds and if he wanted to play, he did it according to her rules

“I knew you’d never back down from a challenge, Kai… _It’s a shame that I don’t either_.”


	3. New Ways to Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai returns for another session, but continues to belittle the mystery woman. Julia, already vexed by her brother's actions, no longer has patience for another man's defiance. She decides to take things up a notch and remind Kai of exactly why he's here and how he should see her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for returning for Chapter 3! I truly hope you enjoy the chaos between Kai and Julia. I look forward to your thoughts, feedback, and potential support along the way!

When he initially stormed out of her sanctuary, he felt _exposed_. Despite being covered in cloth, her actions made the man feel naked; as if his armor had been stripped from skin and all his secrets were showing. She must’ve seen them. Although his body was absent of any obvious evidence to his trials, muscles revealed the amount of effort he put into claiming his current power. He showed resistance to her wrath, relying on body to shield her relentless strikes. He showed strength when attempting to suppress his screams. However, none of that was enough to truly harden him from her horror. She continued to crash against his creation, peeling back that pompous aura that ounce shrouded his design.

He never collapsed like that in front of anyone, not even his teammates who had known him for years. And yet, he let his form turn to fragments in front of a stranger. But she never said a word during his decay; never threatened to speak of how easily he let himself slip. She wouldn’t dare to breathe the way he broke. It was something _special_ ; something for her eyes only.

He felt all the more conflicted.

Kai can’t deny that he sensed _something_. She set his skin to cinders, burning his body, turned flesh into the feathers of a phoenix. She forced him to be reborn. He craves to **combust** once more. He could hear the howls of Dranzer alongside his own outcries. This was a unification he hadn’t felt in many moons; a new way to bond with his beast that was never touched through training.

But it still scares him, because he’s experienced this abuse before. It was all under the guise of becoming better and yet he found himself a toy for a man who promised miracles. What was the difference between HIM and this woman? She actually rewards him for his good behavior, declines payment because through him she finds pleasure; she makes lashings feel like _love_ -. . .

Like love. That’s what other lessons had lacked. But there was no affection in this kind of business. She just had a way of crafting that illusion alongside their actions. It’s hard to put faith in something he can’t see, but there’s a difference between those two. She isn’t HIM. Kai has to repeat that truth to ease his own anxiety once more. That’s what gives him the confidence to call again. . . And with her answering, he dares to proclaim his possession: she is to make no appointments with anyone else. If she’s serious, he will stay.

 

* * *

 

“Julia!” The “A” at the end of her name is exaggerated and followed by an obnoxious whine for this woman. Raul drops to his hands and knees, practically outstretching himself to her ankles. She dances around his hands, hopping and practically twirling out of his grasp. While some would see the pair as playful, she sees his antics as annoying. He’s being clingy again.

“Raul. Knock it off!” She’s tempted to step on his fingers if he continues practically crying.

“Am I the only one that sees something weird about all of this?! You look like you have a whole costume in that purse! What’s your deal? What aren’t you telling me?”

He’s obviously worried. It’s not even that he’s extremely attached to her, he just feels as though something is off. She wanders away often. She uses the excuse that she’s going shopping, but she seldom has any new outfits. He notices these things because he’s her twin; she can never truly hide anything from him.

“You said the other day you were discussing some kind of deal. I was under the impression it was a gig, but I’m starting to think there never was a business meeting. . .”

His words cause her to freeze. She doesn’t dare express any kind of outward concern; although, beneath her scowl, she’s shaking. He’s implying he knows something, but he doesn’t express his idea.

“So, what do you think is going on?” She dares to defy him, dares to challenge him. The letters leave her in a dark tone, one that even puts off her partner.

“You want to know what I think?” He also gets aggressive, he gets in her face. Instead of fearing his family, he extends a smirk. “I think you have a boyfriend and you’re too much of a baby to tell me!”

“W-What?! There’s no-. . .” She pauses, partially because she could use that assumption to her advantage. However, he doesn’t let her continue.

“You come home at weird hours of the night, you put on your best perfumes, and you have a huge bag with you like you’re going to change clothes. . . You can’t fool me, Julia. You’re seeing someone and you don’t want to tell me, because you think I’m going to interfere.” A sigh escapes him. He almost feels offended, but at the same time, he expresses empathy towards the idea.

It’s common for brothers to never feel like other men are good enough. However, he asks himself if he wants to be just another statistic? She’s her own woman, after all; Julia can do whatever she wants. He just wishes she saw him as a symbol of trust rather than an icon of evasion. Maybe he has been overreacting as of late. . . That would put him off too if he had a girlfriend. What sane person would introduce their significant other to someone like that?

“Julia, I love you too much to get in the way of whatever you may have with this guy. I know you’re scared I might get jealous that you’re spending too much time with him than me, but I promise it won’t be like that. The moment you feel comfortable, I’d like to meet him. No more secrets, okay? I want everything to be cool.”

He was putting words in her mouth and for once, she was letting it happen. He wasn’t exactly wrong; there was some kind of intimacy involved, but never a strong connection between any of these men. Especially Kai. Julia remained flustered during the speech from her sibling. Her blush continued to blossom at the thought of his outrageous idea and how she was going to loosen this lie enough to make it seem believable.

“It’s just a few dates, Raul. I wouldn’t say it was serious. Just. . .testing the waters, as they say. _Ha_. . .” She’s nervous and backs away from her brother, hoping that he doesn’t continue to question her. He assumes the truth has made her uneasy and decides to drop it. . . _for now_. Upon turning on her heel, Julia makes for the door in a dash. He assumes she doesn’t appreciate being called out and needs time to regain her composure.

 

* * *

 

She can’t believe him. Even while waiting for Kai, she practically paces around the room in complete disarray over her previous interaction with her brother. It wasn’t that he was close, but that energy of his was certainly intimidating.

Before she could even contemplate that conversation further, she hears the motel door open. He doesn’t even bother knocking. She’s just about had it with the men in her life! All of them seem to be overbearing at this point. When he barges in, she doesn’t hesitate to get in his face. The tip of her mask practically touches his nose with how close she gets. Kai is thrown off by the collision. He dares to express the surprise through his eyes.

“You are doing a terrible job when it comes to respecting me, you know that?”

He offers a smug smirk towards her statement. “Maybe you’re just not good at taming me.”

She takes a step closer, pushing breasts against his chest; she isn’t afraid to overpower his entirety with her obnoxious aura. “ _You_ were the one who sought _me_ out. _You’re_ the one with the weakness.”

How he hates being reminded. While a growl rises from his throat, her arms motion to rest upon his shoulders. Palms press down upon his weight, ushering him to fall to his knees. He doesn’t expect the sudden weight or the amount of strength from this woman. There’s something about this position that pisses him off; perhaps because he’s now looking up at her. He used to have the height advantage until she submerged him beneath her structure.

“And I’m your antidote~.” Julia practically sings this statement. The lines leave her like a lyric. Hands shift to play with his silver strands. It isn’t until she guides his face to her lower frame that he understands her intentions. “So you better drink up if you’re to understand just how valuable I really am.”

For the first time in many moons, his face is consumed by crimson. He’s been close to others countless times; some have even been intimate. But to have her be so bold, so upfront with her instructions. . . It leaves him in a state of shock and hesitant to obey her orders. It’s not that he doesn’t _want_ to; it’s not that he _can’t_. She’s just very good at proving him wrong and he doesn’t know how to handle that.

That is, of course, until he takes it as a **challenge**. His head inclines, nuzzling lips into her exposed slit. She’s soft and warm; comfort incarnate for someone who only knows of coldness. Out of instinct his hands emerge; one tenderly grips her thigh, the other rests along her ass. He wants to keep her grounded, immobile during his movements. While Julia remains entranced by his actions, she remembers who the superior is here. Her own hands rush to pry palms away from presence before they return to his hair.

“Down, boy. I said _taste_ , not touch.”

She’s grateful for this mask. While she didn’t hesitate to withdraw those words, her face is ravaged by red. Kai Hiwatari, a champion, found himself between her legs, kissing away at her creation like it was the sweetest confection.

His tongue emerges to slide along her parting, sampling a combination of salt and sweetness so divine she should be a deity. He has to admit, he’s attracted; she inspires an appetite. Most bodies emit a unique taste to others, but it looks like her body was made just for him. And if she offers herself as a meal, then he’ll eat with a husky hunger strong enough to send her shaking.

Which is why his pink palette continues to dance around her swollen clit. He stays in this place of pleasure, unsure if he’s allowed to pursue. When he dares to match her gaze, he’s met with a face that shows no interest towards his actions. Anger erupts and he bellows into her alter. He dares to wrap his lips around her maroon mound, keeping it close while he sucks away so savagely at her hill. Her head rises, but all that burrows from borders is a chuckle at his attempt to make her moan.

“You can’t conquer me, Kai. . . I’m the God you pray to here.”

She bucks against his borders, riding on the rhythm he produces from such pleasure. She practically grinds into his face, selfishly submerging herself into the way he worships her core. He feels how wet she is. The scent of her sex reminds him of the flavor he favors. He craves this cunt in bouts that seem almost blasphemous. Oh, the things he could do if his hands were allowed. . . But he sticks to engaging in touch through his tongue.

When she grinds, she guides his tongue to a new sanctuary. Her hole aches for some kind of entry, but she doesn’t anticipate the motion of his muscle. He teases along the entrance, lapping up her love. There is desperation in the way he descends, savoring her slick sugar as it coats his mouth. He grows desperate to dominate. She even pulls at his locks, symbolizing her satisfaction towards his amorous actions. She could melt, but refuses to moan. He’s only doing as instructed, as he should’ve from the start.

“Good boy…”

His palette pumps into her presence, feeling the wetness of her walls, the warmth of her womanhood. Oh, he was testing her. . . He eased in and out, over and over, curving and colliding into her creation. He wants to feel the way a Goddess crumbles; a pity he wasn’t in a position to have control over her collapse.

She violently detaches herself from his physique. A string of saliva still connects him to her skin. Without having her ask, he guides his tongue back into his mouth and swallows her sweetness with no hesitation. It’s in that moment that he also remembers to breathe. His shallow exhalations are the only sound between these two. It seems he failed to leave her flustered…or maybe she departed from his lustful lashings because she came close to her climax. He silently tells himself it was the latter.

“What’s wrong, princess? You said I was doing well.”

Julia releases a haughty huff over his words. “That’s the problem. You were enjoying yourself a bit too much… My intentions were to remind you of just who the hell you were dealing with, lover. You’re gonna be craving this cunny.”

She sticks her tongue out at him. Her juvenile diction leaves him stunned.

“You can’t really prove that.” He dares to defy her, but she doesn’t feel intimidated. In fact, her eyes lower to his length. Even fabric can’t hide the amount of desire that proudly displays itself to this damsel. Kai follows her gaze, but instead of being surprised, he simply sighs in defeat. _Damn her_. He was so engrossed in sending her soaring that he didn’t even notice his own erection. He’s learned another lesson. . . That of being _selfless_. He ignored his own arousal just because he wanted to inspire her own.

She too is just as surprised. On the inside, she can’t believe he changed to be charitable. Perhaps these lessons were paying off; maybe she’d even reward him for that amazing accomplishment.

“On your back.” The command is so cold, but just as he attempts to stand, she stops him.

“Not on the bed. On the floor. You think just because you ate me out, you can get some comfort? _Please_ … Don’t get so careless. You’re not done praising me yet.”

Well, at least he knew he wouldn’t be bound to anything. There was nothing she could cuff him to if he remained on the floor. He knew he was safe, so once again he obeyed. However, he did anticipate the shadow of a whip to wander from her side. And yet, it never came. What did come was her body upon his. She sat directly upon his desire, feeling the way it pulsated beneath her presence. Every now and then it would twitch against her entirety, revealing the lust towards her like. His new favorite thing was completely close to the one instrument that dare destroy her. But he was the type to be docile. He could never ruin what made him feel like royalty.

“Hands to yourself. I’ll be what makes you wither.”

She grinds into him, easing her exposed slit against the stretch of his member. He instantly groans, doesn’t even try holding back the barks. The flesh of his cock rises and falls in perfect sync with her sliding. While her movements are slow, those bucks are strong enough to make him mutter beneath his breath. He curses her in those currents, says she is comprised of evil, but he’d do anything to immerse himself into that sin.

His hand falls over his face.  He’s so ashamed. He can’t bear to look at the way she drives into his dick. The more she moves, the lower fabric falls and she is able to see the tip of his cock emerging from the cloth that once covered him. Julia blushes. She never thought she’d actually see it exposed again. But he was hard for _her_ ; she awakened such devotion towards being damned. It’s like he was eager to suffer from those soft strokes. That was exactly what she intended. . . She wanted him to see exactly why all of this was worth the wait and why she was the one worthy enough of administering him his answer.

“You want me that bad?”

Her thrusts against his totality are powerful. The build is slow, but the climb down leaves the man mad. She’s good at getting him off from hips alone. It feels like he’s actually getting fucked, but without being inside her. He’s losing this little game against a Goddess. What else could mortal man expect? But he’s never been this satisfied with surrendering. After all, she’s getting him closer to the ultimate release. Just how bad can she really be?

Oh. That’s right. _She can be terrible_.

“You’re going to make me cum…” The words reside on a whisper, as if he wanted to suppress that statement. But it falls upon ears so eager to hear him squirm beneath her structure. And my, is the submission so sweet…

“I’m going to make you what~?”

She plays the fool, wanting him to repeat the language of loss he so easily shared before. Without outwardly saying it, he’s admitting her to being the superior.

“You’re going to…make me…cum. Fuck! _For fucks sake!_ ” Fingers curl into his palms. He slams his fist beside his aching anatomy. She does well in how she hovers over his form, continuously crashing and riding the surface of his stem. The way she rubs against his aroused existence is enough to make any man moan and mourn over their dying dignity. _Just the way she likes it…_

So, he claims he’s going to release soon. He already admits defeat. Before even allowing him the escape, she proceeds to stand. She’s cruelly interrupted his eruption.

His eyelids flutter open. Kai glances from her to his throbbing length. She can’t be serious… No. Not now. She can’t just stop _now_. Just when he was so close to-… Ah, now he understands. He hadn’t earned the right to release; this was _never_ about him to begin with.

She places the bottom of her heel against his cock, applying slight pressure to the sore stem. Another growl leaves this animal of a man. Within minutes he’s morphed from bold braggart to putty in her hands. However, if he dares to make any threats, she wouldn’t hesitate letting that heel descend.

“Now you see why I run things around here. You’re beneath me, as you are right now… So listen and find your lesson.”

Before she could continue preaching, the alarm went off. Her foot returns to her side and she departs from her dominant stance. While she retreats, Kai motions to his side. He breathes hard, letting sweat fall from his face, sliding further down his skin. He’s never experienced such a rush. It only ever came when he was blading against someone better. Perhaps this woman is that better person. Perhaps he needs to learn from her rather than trying to best this beauty. It seems she always has a way of controlling this arena. He is far too inexperienced to conquer the queen.

He attempts to calm himself by sinking into these sentiments. He holds no anger to her actions, regardless of how cruel. He’s learned to be selfless in one night, from actions so tasteless and taboo. And yet, he wouldn’t seek out another teacher. His education is erotic; he needed something outside the norm. The thought alone leaves him laughing. The sudden rupture of amusement causes Julia to almost jump. When she turns to face him, his gaze remains glued upon this symbol of glory.

“You said all we need to know about each other is what we do here, but you’ve got me curious. Why even bother with me? Do you know me?”

The mask keeps her face from moving. She doesn’t even hesitate to respond with another lie. She does that a lot lately. She stopped feeling guilty about it at this point.

“No. And I don’t care. And it’s going to stay that way. Because I’d rather know you for what you will become. Then after that, you can make me into a memory.”

She’s so serious. It’s not like him to express such interest. Honestly, she wants to explain everything, but the moment she reveals her face, he’d start running. The point of that initial promise was for protection. She wants to exist outside of these boundaries, she wants to break and be with this boy… But it’s best they stay strangers in a world that calls upon their animalistic affections.

He rises from the floor, wiping away remnants of dust and disappointment. He removes his jacket and wraps it around his waist, hoping the sleeves cover the stains she left behind. Kai doesn’t feel content with her words. In fact, his suspicion from before has returned. This kind of business is supposed to be brittle, but he finds it hard to believe that she’s never heard of him, nor seen him… Why does it just now matter anyway? Is it because he’s allowed her into such an intimate space? No one has really made him feel so malleable…

“Tomorrow then. Same time.” He chooses to dismiss it and play detective later.

“I presume you don’t want me to make any other appointments~.” She teases his previous possessiveness. He only returns her playful gaze with a glare. She takes that as a yes. It seems he’s grown a liking towards the lady. She’s flattered at how easily he falls.

When he leaves, Julia returns to her day dream. She’s reached a new high with this heathen. However, while she basks in the bliss of her current conquest, her brother is plotting something awful.

See, he too grows suspicious. He wants to appear respectful, but he’s never known his sister to have secrets. That kind of idea eats away at him. It must be awful if she’s trying to hide her horrors. Does she think he’ll abandon her? Nothing that awful would ever make him leave behind fellow legacy. So, he decides to entertain his curiosity. The intention, he claims, is quite innocent. When Julia leaves to meet this lover, he’ll just casually follow her.

No! Not follow her. He’ll just happen upon the place she’s traveling to, if anything to explore the city. There’s no harm in being an anomaly.  At least, that’s what he tells himself to feel less awful about his actions. He just wants to understand what is happening; does this new man in her life pose as a threat? Their connection can’t just corrode. He has to follow her to gain some kind of closure, to just ease the worries that wander into his mind every time she evades his inquiries. So, he decides to step up and follow the fluttering feet of a sister swept up in an unknown mans affections…


	4. Everything is Eventual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raul is fed up with the secrecy from his sister. He decides to follow her, just to make sure she's actually safe. What he discovers in the process ends up surprising him and, all at once, ruining everything for everyone else.

Julia tip toes around her brother’s body with hands placed tightly over her mouth. She’s too afraid to breathe; the slightest sound might disturb his sleep. And while he seems so peaceful, she fears of what will come if his design is even slightly disturbed. She should be more concerned with how her heels sound against the floor, but her mind has convinced her that breathing has a sharper sound than the way she steps.

It’s rather early. The sun has yet to fully paint the sky in pretty pastels. She usually meets Kai at a far later hour, because shadows make her feel safer and harder to see. There is some kind of security that the night brings; the sun simply stains skin and exposes others to their sins. But the desire to dance in the daylight arose from her sibling’s constant questioning. It seems as though he’s getting closer and closer to discovering her secret, but perhaps it’s her own paranoia. She’s gone so far as to change the password on her phone and even locked the door to her room before she left. Did she really have a reason to worry? He had never snooped through her stuff before and if she trusted that faint voice of logic, she’d know that he wouldn’t start to now.

It’s her sin that scares her. This goes beyond any kind of confessional one would find in a diary. She was a woman exploring her interests in ways that felt so…filthy. She holds him, dearest brother, to a high regard; if he were to find out, would he lose respect because of her selfish desire to reign? Her eyes avoid his sleeping structure; she can’t bear to contemplate what could come.

Instead, she becomes a ghost. Her figure seems to float out of the room; silence seems to be on her side. However, it’s a shame he was never asleep. They are twins raised to be theatrical; he, too, has been taught in the art of lying. He had awoken around the same time she did. Raul could hear her shifting stuff from across the hall. He knew she was leaving again; the sound of her bag zipping up gave it away.

There was also that awkward aura one emitted when they were behind someone’s back. He could feel her physique, despite the quiet that had consumed them. She must have come to make sure he was sleeping; a pity she fell for the façade. Julia usually saw through those kinds of tricks, but it seems she was in such a hurry that she didn’t have time to decipher his deceit.

The door shuts behind her, but he rises already prepared. His clothes are under his pajamas; how ridiculous he feels for being this ready. But he has to know…Just what exactly is his other half conspiring? How could she so easily exclude him? The trust between them is now tattered and worn; her secrets cause their connection to corrode. He just wants everything to return to the way it was before; when Gemini was inseparable.

When she turns the corner, he casually follows, but his body always seems to be covered by the crowd. Even if she did turn around, she would be unable to pick his presence out from everyone else. Despite the two always wearing elaborate and exciting colors, he chose to adorn himself in modest hues, if only to keep his being blended. He feels as though he’s not only betraying her, but himself for conforming to humble fabrics. Such sacrifices must be made if he is to understand anything, if he is to unearth the honesty his fellow blood has hidden.

But when Raul sees where his sister has stumbled, he’s glad he’s held out for this long. They’ve transitioned to the side of the city where fortune seldom favors anyone. It’s not ugly by any means, but it’s different from the lavish life his sibling expects. Usually she would complain about the scent of sewers and staleness… But the way she walks reveals that she’s paraded through this place before. Now he’s all the more interested.

Suddenly she stops. Once her movements are muted, he hides behind a wall, careful to see where she has stopped. A motel? What was here? He raises a brow. From the looks of it, she already has a key.

Julia, on the other hand, remains unfazed. She thought her great escape to be brilliant. But she couldn’t help but feel something familiar; an energy that awakens her adoration. Whenever she would turn to examine the streets, all that greeted her was unfamiliar faces. Perhaps somewhere in the crowd was a person who had previously pleased her. Maybe it was Kai… That alone made her heart move madly; like it was going to burst from her breast. So she quickened her pace until arriving at her sanctuary; a palace of pleasures hidden inside an unimpressive room. Once climbing the stairs, she inserts her key and disappears into the darkness of this vice-ridden venue.

She’s already attempting to get in character and a soft arrangement of hums leaves her lips. She makes music while becoming a madam. Eyes close as she twirls into her tights. The way they hug her thighs reminds her of the way Kai gripped her skin so selfishly the day before. The thought alone makes her skin grow sensitive. Every article of clothing that comes in contact with her creation awakens arousal. She wished these were his hands that covered her breasts and bottom. Perhaps if she’s feeling generous, she just might let him worship her with his palms.

But the tantalizing thought is interrupted with a knock on the door. Her face is flustered, her anxiety is awoken, and she proceeds to panic as she searches for her mask. Once adjusting the strands and tying them into a neat bow, she saunters towards the barrier ready to face her favored flame. She doesn’t even think to acknowledge the idea that it isn’t time for the other to arrive. Her head is barraged by butterflies; they vex her vision, turning into an oblivious idol who acts on impulse and desire. It seems _she_ is the one who must learn control. . . It’s slowly slipping from those fingers, even as she clutches the knob to the door.

A pity the entity on the other side wasn’t quite who she had in mind.

“R-Raul?!”

He doesn’t expect this image. The stranger that stands before him _can’t_ be his sister. She’s beautiful, yes, but she’s in fabrics that allude to the eccentric and this isn’t an image he often thinks of when speaking of sibling. Even now, he finds it hard to swallow and no valid excuse arises. From the looks of it, this is the right room and no one else seems to be occupying the area. Aside from being solo, he recognizes the redness of her lips anywhere. He knows her face even if half of it seems to be hidden. While most people struggle to identify someone if their eyes are concealed, he has every aspect of her appearance memorized. The curve of her chin, the sharpness of jaw, the way her nose evenly slopes-. . . All of these features are so familiar. After all, it resembles him; it’s like he’s looking at himself with a mask on in the mirror.

However, everything else doesn’t add up. He has an endless assortment of questions to choose from, but can’t seem to pick one to form first. Why is she dressed like that?! He’s already shielded his eyes with his hands. What was with the mask? What is she doing here? Is this where she’s always gone? What exactly is going on?

Julia, on the other hand, had her own array of inquiries. She shields herself behind the door, releasing a small shriek out of surprise. How did he find her? Why did he bother to look? What was he thinking? Could it be…he’s stumbled across the paper she’s left around the city? Is he here to learn about control?! Gross! No way! How could this even happen?

“Julia, what are you-… What is this?! What’s this about?”

He stutters through the barrage of questions. His face is just as red, but only because he feeds off of her embarrassment. The two are twins; therefore, they indulge in the same torment. But there is only one assumption that could be made about the way she was dressed; she was meeting someone here for a very intimate encounter. Either that or some kind of photoshoot. Perhaps a sexy blading magazine? There appears to be no camera. . . Sadly, his first assumption still stands.

“Please don’t tell me you’re here because of what the paper said…” Her comment comes out cautious, as if she’s trying her best to find reason in her current reality. She doesn’t think while she acts; she should’ve known he wasn’t that invested in her actions. If he was, the question would’ve come up sooner.

“Because of what the pape-… Julia, are you serious?! There’s a paper where you’re offering yourself to other people?! Oh, that’s just great; my sisters a streetwalker. I don’t know what to do.” He groans into his hands. There is an honest confliction within his form. She is entitled to do as she pleases, but he feels so much fear for her. The profession itself is dangerous; why take the risk? Was she at least being protected? What could’ve compelled-

His thoughts are interrupted with a sigh of relief. That’s one set of worries the woman can cast away, but the issue of him being here has yet to be addressed. But first, she’ll entertain his rather cruel comment and correct him (as she usually does about other topics).

“You really are an idiot if you think I’ll just give it up to anyone. I’m not here to have sex with anyone. I’m-… Jeez, how do I say this… I essentially, uh, discipline people.”

Her hands are in vague positions of explanation. She tries to knead through the words, but there is no soft way to speak of such sins. She tries to dance around the deviousness, but her tongue begs to be blunt. . . So she delivers him with such serious speech, one that leaves her flustered after those dangerous lines leave lips. How can it come so calmly…?

He pauses. The two are shrouded by silence. He appears almost dumbfounded by the words she withdrew, but at the same time, he does feel stupid. That seems logical in comparison to his previous assumption. In fact, the technique of torment suits her more than keeping a stranger company. It’s not like she cares too much about another’s arousal; it’s always been about her wants. Wait! Why was he trying to make sense out of something that still had yet to be explained? The question of “why” remains, but before he could even ask it, she’s quick to force a finger into his chest.

“Just how the hell did you find me, Raul? Don’t tell me…that you seriously followed me? Do you really not trust me? Well, don’t worry, because you’ve broken mine too! I’ll never forgive you!” She’s so quick to confront him. There’s not a bone in her body that isn’t laminated in loathing. Anger arises and consumes her creation and she is quick to expel her evils onto the other, showing just how savage she can be if one does not respect her reign.

She could cry; she wants to. She’s poured so much passion into him… Years have tied the two together, but it seems he will remain invasive, especially in times where one requires trust. He becomes a blur as tears sit along the outline of her emerald optics. If he could’ve just let it go from the start, if he could’ve let her slip away into solitude where she was safe to explore her interests, then all of this could’ve been avoided. What exactly did he get out of this confrontation, other than shattering her stability? For someone who was supposed to embody strength, he did a good job at deflating her dominance.

“Well, what about you?”

He doesn’t succumb to her sorrow. Usually he would express pity, he would crack from her harsh comments, but he chooses to pursue another route just to understand this outcome. Arms extend until hands fall upon her face. He pulls the mask away, revealing her appearance. He doesn’t want to talk to the character she’s created, but to the woman he’s always known.

“I’m not going to lie; this is a pretty big deal. But ultimately, everything you do is your choice.”

He gives a stern nod as he speaks. “But this shouldn’t have been a secret, mainly because…what you’re doing is still dangerous. I can’t stand the thought of some creep deceiving you or hurting you, you know? I get why you didn’t tell me, but… I want to know these kinds of things. And as your brother, I do want to support you.”

She doesn’t expect him to say that. Eyes widen to reveal her surprise. She doesn’t even mind being without her mask, because at least now she can see his sincerity clearly. The tears she had produced have yet to fall; she’s holding onto them for dear life. But if he keeps exuding those affections, then the flood gates will open once more.

“What, like a bodyguard? You idiot… But, you see, there’s another reason why I didn’t want you to know…”

Teeth meet with the bottom of her lip and she bites away rather anxiously. She didn’t want to say anything in order to protect a certain someone. They didn’t even know what they were getting into; they don’t even know who she is. Kai had already crafted a connection with Julia’s character; he put trust into someone who shared his sin. He had so much faith in this figure that he didn’t ask for her name and never sought to see her beyond her skin. He was content with their illusion. If he knew it was Julia Fernandez, a woman from a team he once faced, then the progress they made up to this point would perish. She can’t afford to do that to him or herself. What they’ve managed to make went beyond business.

Before she can even admit anything, she sees a familiar face from the corner of her eye. The sight alone is enough to seize her heart, to bring about an enormous ache. Her breath is stolen, she can’t even speak; he’s crumbled her comfort with a look alone. Below them is king with a worn crown. In his eyes is a blemish of betrayal. The king of frost is now the one who remains frozen. Kai can’t believe what he sees or rather… _who_ he sees ahead.

He wishes it wasn’t real, he wishes it were an illusion; he doesn’t want to believe that he recognizes this beauty, that her complexion belongs to the countess once hidden among feathers and fabrics. He should’ve seen it coming, should’ve known there was nothing safe about exploring these sentiments, and yet he was baited by her charm and enthralled by the way they played. But knowing who exactly is haunting and hurting him brings to light a new feeling that he’d rather forget. Yet still he stands…with fingers tucked into palms. Skin resembles the surface of apparitions; knuckles are white like the peaks of foreign mountains. Oh, he is **enraged** … But despite the cinders surging through him, he is consumed by a cold. Julia swears she feels it from where she stands. The warmth from the sun has never betrayed her so quickly…

“ _Kai_ …” She wants to call his name, but all that wanders from lips is a whisper. He can hear it clearly, but chooses to ignore the emotions attached to it.

Raul turns, but he doesn’t want to believe who’s behind him. His heart drops to the darkest depths in the same manner as his mirror. He empathizes with her anguish; in fact, his presence makes everything seem all the more uneasy. He isn’t quite sure how he can piece together this puzzle, but something tells him that Kai was one of the individuals his sister had been seeing. . . And based on the new grace this goddess gained, he assumed she was feeling much more than a temporary thing for this titan. His appearance has squandered something stable. All he can do is look at his sibling with so much sorrow, as if begging for forgiveness with eyes alone. But she isn’t staring back at him; no… Her gaze is set upon a betrayed god, one that is so wounded, so riddled with wrath, so uncertain of how to proceed with this pain!

And no matter what she says or what she does, in this moment her words will only make things worse. 

So he simply turns on his heal and does something far more merciless: _he smothers her with silence_ … And walks away as if everything they’ve ever built was part of a dream. His progress was part of the past and so was the lust they let linger within those walls. He acts as if he intends to forget what was forged and that intention alone hurts her more than anything she could muster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking around for Chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed the chaos and I look forward to your thoughts, feedback, and potential support!


	5. Hard Pills to Swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai wants answers and Julia wants another chance... They've agreed to put everything on the table, but will words from either side truly be enough to mend the trust that was broken?

_Previously…_

Kai makes no effort to hurry towards his haven. He knows that just a few blocks away is a woman that’s waiting. It’s that patience that means something powerful and it’s her ability to push him that stands above other actions. Although her methods have always been abstract and although he questions why he complies with something so…carnal, he can’t deny that it’s all **working**. He feels a closer connection to his talent, to the way he blades, to the beast that’s been with him for years. Despite the amount of time and trials that have passed between the two, it’s possible for warriors to grow weary. If there is no passion and only routine, if there is no communication and just constant commands, of course his bit-beast will no longer comply and of course he will continue to wax and wane as a winner. One can’t always expect where they’ll find their answers, especially when it’s from an act that awakens something so animalistic.

Much is on his mind, like what she will teach him next. His body still has scars from their last sessions, but part of him is eager to earn more. They feel like trophies, despite the way they throb. It reflects how much he’s sacrificed, how much strength he’s gained, how sweet it feels when she decides to stop and kiss his wounds. Punishment turns into pleasure; he knows how much this queen is capable of and what the reward looks like when he actually listens. He can taste it on his tongue, feel her sliding across his skin… Merciless maiden serves as motivation and he is eager to drink from her design once more.

Well, that is… Until he actually arrives.

He hears voices from afar that sound familiar, but it’s a kind of familiarity that he doesn’t anticipate and doesn’t want to acknowledge. But he’s come too close… And now eyes are set upon an individual that awakens so much confliction within his creation. He should’ve known from the first time they met, from the way her hair hung down, from the way she danced around his attempts at dominance, from her voice-… _He should’ve come to that conclusion from her **voice**_.

 _Julia Fernandez_. How quickly he pieces name to face and how quickly he regrets the connection. Beside her is her brother and one can only assume he was in on it too.

And what is he to do in moments like this when he is presented with betrayal? His body reacts before he can, causing his figure and feelings to freeze. His eyes speak for him, revealing an intimate entanglement of anger, confusion, constant cursing, and regret. All at once, she is bombarded by each emotion… And it hurts her too. He doesn’t need to speak; whatever words he wishes to say have already wrapped themselves around her neck and kept her from communicating too. She is so scared; she is choking on her own sentiments.

What else was he to do? Much of him has become drained from the despair. If it were any other day, any other occasion, any other person, he would yell. He would be so defiant and probably break something. But he doesn’t. Something stops him. Perhaps she still has a hold over him. So instead of exposing her to his violence, he simply turns on his heel and walks away. That’s the worst he could’ve done to this woman. Just leave her without a word. His silence reveals so much and so too will his absence.

Julia, on the other hand, is overwhelmed with obligations. Her body wants to run to him, but what would she say when she confronts him? “ _Sorry for lying?_ ” “ _Hey, we can keep going, it’s fine?_ ” “ _Don’t mind my brother; I’m going to put my mask back on now?_ ” There is something there, gnawing at her heart, but it all remains unclear. All the progress that’s been made, all the trust they have developed… All of it is suddenly reduced to ruin, because she’s not as good at deception as she originally thought. It all started with a lie to either side and now it ends in loss.

Raul remained oblivious. That is… Until he saw the look in his own sister’s eyes. His attention constantly drifts between her and Kai and it’s in that moment that he finally understands the kind of ache that was introduced. Yet… He also realizes his sister had some very intimate encounters with Kai Hiwatari. But before he could even question her about the connection, he comes to the conclusion that his own presence just ruined it all. Could it be… That Kai had no idea of Julie’s involvement in this as well?

While he walks away, Raul sees the way his sister’s body shifts, as if she is trying to move towards the vanishing man. He extends an arm, placing it upon her shoulder, keeping her from getting any closer. There is something very serious about his grasp; it makes his previous supportive stance seem playful. Something inside him is changing, it’s making him seem responsible; as if he’s the one that can scold is sibling instead of it being the other way around. She dares to look back at him, ready to tell him to leave her alone, but the look in his eyes mutes her motions. She had never seen him like this before…

“You know that’s your fault, right? Like… You’re really going to have to take the blame. For all of this.”

People grow backbones during questionable times. He wasn’t even involved, but he knew the lines that were to leave her lips if he kept quiet. While he loves her with every fiber of his being, he knows that his sister can be selfish. He knows that the words resting upon her tongue are filled with blame directed at his being. Why did he come? None of this would’ve happened if he trusted her; none of this would’ve happened if he stayed home. But if he stayed home, it would’ve gotten way worse. They were all lead here by a _lie_.

And although she doesn’t want to be exposed to the truth, he cares more about the lesson she learns than how fragile she might feel. It’s only fair… She’s done it to him too.

“You’re going to blame me for being here, but I wouldn’t have come if you just told me the truth day one. But even then, it’s not about me right now…” He places both hands at the sides of her shoulders, practically shaking her when he spoke. There was so much urgency in his exhalations; part of him was panicking.

“This is Kai we’re talking about! Not some random guy, sis. This is someone you know! From a team you went against! You know he’s like a super star, right? He probably thinks this was one big joke! Like revenge or something!”

“It’s not revenge!” She grows defensive from these cruel claims. She’s already unstable, already vulnerable to her own feelings; she doesn’t need him to amplify all of this adrenaline. He’s lucky she doesn’t slap him, doesn’t revolt so violently, because her chaos is slightly contained, although it will escalate the longer she lets this linger. Her eyes widen and attempts to communicate quickly. “I would never dream-”

Until she is cut off.

“I know that, _but does he_? Look, whatever reason you had for keeping your identity a secret doesn’t matter at this point. What are you going to do to fix it?”

She is surprised by the way he speaks. He keeps his composure during her crisis and he hits her with words she has recited to him before. It’s all coming in a full circle; it seems she isn’t a grown goddess like she thought. Her brother is the one telling her to strip away her selfishness, if only for a moment, to make things better for another being. There is much she wants to say and explain, but he makes it clear that none of that is his concern. If she is honest about her intentions and wants to fix the bond that was broken, she has to deeply consider her newfound approach.

But that remains the issue, as Kai is rather illusive and only calls from numbers she cannot recognize or call back. It seems, like always, the woman will have to wait. But at least when she practiced patience before, he came; it’s not likely he’ll obey again since the great deception. There is little she can do, but she was blessed with determination; therefore, some kind of action will be embraced.

“…I’m going back to where it started. And I’m going to be patient.”

Her answer doesn’t feel like enough, but it’s all one can do with such limited resources. Eyes are filled with embers that no longer wish to rest upon woes. He is gone, but if he is to leave, let no bad blood linger. Her brother acknowledges that legendary look and allows his grip to soften. However, his own optics stay sharp; he is not backing down from his sudden surge of confidence. But he wants to still display his love for such a reckless woman, so he speaks softly…and yet so sternly.

“Then do it. And when you need me, I’ll come.”

 

* * *

 

Days have passed since the awful encounter, since all was revealed to those who played. Julia decided to briefly place her play on hold, if only to retrieve the one soul who made it all worth it. She doesn’t know why she’s so determined or why she felt bad for breaking him. She never shows any kind of regret for the way others are ruined by her reign… _But he is an exception._ Perhaps… Because she too was enjoying the way he grew. They were doing something much deeper than mastering domination; they were allowing each other to be exposed. Or, rather, he was allowing himself to be exposed – she still had her own secrets. And while she has every right to suppress certain statements or sentiments, nothing fruitful comes when only one is giving and another is gorging. She sees that now. And, more than anything, she wants to continue being part of blossoming him into something better.

So when she said she was returning to where it started, that’s exactly what she did. She arrives at the same, dark little alley way that contained lost letters asking others of control. Now in her hands she holds new letters to lose… Each of them saying the same thing: “ _If anything is honest, it’s that I’m sorry._ ” Soon, those pieces of paper leave her hands and wander this contained world thanks to the wind. She knows he is here, somewhere… He always finds himself in places so absent of people. He will stumble upon the new batch, but this time, the message is only meant for him.

So why is she still standing there? She watches as notes become aviary and fly away from physique. Some get stuck in puddles, upon cracks, while the rest continue to wander away. She just feels like waiting, as if she expects to suddenly see a hand catch one of the notes, and for the hand to belong to him. But none of that happens. Her words either waste away or are carried off into questionable corners. He’s not here now… But she so badly wants him to be.

Defeated, she turns away from her testimonies; completely forgetting what it was all even for. That man should know better than to approach her again after that event. But as she leaves she is unaware that he has already seen her statement. Floating towards a crooked corner, he hides himself from her reach. He’s been here before she came, hiding to gather thoughts in the quiet. Bars had closed hours ago and it’s during odd hours that he can finally have time to think. No one comes to these putrid places, not even the one’s people expect. He is alone; or rather, he assumed he was alone until he heard feet colliding with concrete.

When he saw that it was her, the body quickly remained against the wall. If she came any closer, he would run, but it seems she continued to stand in place. He wondered if she was aware of his existence, if he had made it obvious… But she doesn’t come closer. In fact, he hears the sound of papers flailing frantically, before witnessing a wind of white carrying shreds of sermons that are hard to read. One is lucky enough to float in his alley, but he doesn’t pick it up. Words are already facing him, as if he was meant to see its meaning.

_If anything is honest, it’s that I’m sorry…_

But why did it have to be that of all things? Something makes him feel inclined to pick up that piece. Maybe it’s the fact that he misses her or maybe he just wants another reason to stay mad. Feelings are still conflicted and without realizing it, he had crumbled to confession in his hand. He shakes while forming a fist, squeezing the life out of such a sweet scripture. The question is still why? Why did it all have to begin and suddenly end? Why had he not known? …But what would he have done if he did? He knows he would’ve walked away, but even so, he would’ve missed out on the lessons that still linger with him. He would continue staying sad, he would continue seeking answers that only expire… He wouldn’t feel like he was closer to something so powerful. Was it for the best that she kept herself a secret? No, stop… He cannot deny the fact that he was betrayed by someone who could so easily expose him.

He wants to forgive, but he simply cannot forget. The apology may be honest, but does she understand how much damage she could’ve done? After all those encounters, nothing negative happened. No one treated him differently or spoke to him in such a way that might reveal their knowledge of his nasty practices. Shouldn’t he take that into consideration? Nothing happened, but there’s still the possibility of what could’ve been that clouds his mind.

What else is there to do than to let her be consumed by what she hates? The quiet… Because at least then she will understand the woe that comes with her worries. He just wants her to experience that, to understand that… But he’ll never know of her intentions or if she is genuine…until he actually approaches.

Now that she is gone, he can act on his animosity. A fist rises and quickly collides against brick. He swears the earth shakes or maybe the blood rushing through his entirety alters his surroundings. Regardless, he is entrapped with unease. He hates the conclusion he has come to, but he can’t let all of this slip away through silence. They need to speak. Much needs to be said about their sins.

 

* * *

   
Weeks can cause so much wreckage; weeks can ruin someone. Weeks can turn a warrior into a vulnerable target; weeks can make a woman mad. In this case, weeks have turned Julia into someone who carries the weight of her actions. The hurt is so heavy, she slumps her shoulders; she feels as if her chest is close to caving in. She has no muse to play with men, to turn her design into something divine. She doesn’t feel like she deserves it, because she isn’t too good at playing God. She has surrendered to her sorrows; doesn’t even anticipate any kind of answer.

That is, until she receives a call.

For days, she’s declined anyone who tried to reach her. Even if the number was unknown or anonymous, she gave up hoping it was him. Usually individuals left voicemails proving to her it wasn’t who she was hoping for. But something about this number was different. It made her feel inclined to pick up, to actually hear who was on the other side. If it were someone seeking to obtain her time, she would exhaust all of her energy denying them of such requests. But when she sighed and weakly said “ _hello_ ” she was met with a voice that shattered her expectations.

As always, he is brief… And he has yet to break his habit of expecting her to be available. However, in this case, she has no choice but to meet his demands if she is to make things right. His request is simple, “We have to talk. You know where to meet. Tonight at 11. Preferably be _alone_.” The last word is drenched in venom. It is a concise way to say he wants her brother to stay at home. For once she is quick to comply. “Okay.”

She takes a breath. “ _Kai_ -” But as soon as she says his name, he has already hung up.

Eyes close and for a brief moment, she is filled with sweet relief. A wave of comfort washes over her from hearing his voice alone. However, happiness never lasts long. Worries return just as quickly as they vanished; this is to remind her that much has yet to be discussed. He doesn’t want to hear anything over the phone. Like her, he is a creation of confrontation and he prefers to pour his passions out in person.

 

* * *

 

When she is readying herself to leave, Raul enters the room. He is surprised to see his sister dressing up in attire that isn’t solely sweatpants or pajamas. She has had no reason to leave, no motivation to move… But he suspects she got her answer and that’s why she’s making an effort to accentuate her appearance.

Leaning into the doorframe, curiosity consumes him. He crosses his arms and asks, “Kai?” The name alone is packed full of questions. Did he find the letters? Did he contact you? Are you going to see him? Do you know what you’re doing? Julia attempts to avoid his gaze. Her mind is too focused on how she is to display herself. She doesn’t want to wear her original outfits, because that might arouse memories that they wish to work past. However, she also doesn’t want to reveal how much the wait has ruined her, so a simple floral dress will be enough to let him know that she’s trying.

“This is what I’ve been waiting for… And would you believe it, I still don’t know what I’m going to say.”

The last part leaves her with a laugh. She is nervous and astonished at her own recklessness. Despite the amount of time she had away from him, how was she unable to comprise some kind of statement? She tried, but the words felt too confined, like they lacked the kind of message she was trying to send, regardless of how she assorted every letter.

Raul simply smiles at her, casually lowering his head as he spoke. “The truth. And that’s it.”

Since when did he become so wise? He retreats from the room, leaving her alone again. Part of her had wished he stayed, if anything to serve as a symbol of support. She reminds herself of all the times she pulled the same move; forced him to grow up without her company… It seems the tides have turned; there is much left that she too has yet to master and sometimes that needs to be done on one’s own.

She picks up her belongings, clutching purse close to chest. She is still a strong woman, but she can’t deny her own hesitance. Much of this situation is already a mess and they are both bulls with sharpened horns that listen to their own words over another’s. The confrontation is bound to be chaotic, but if they are to seek stability, they have to start somewhere.

 

* * *

 

It is late, but she arrives earlier than the initial time. Part of her has grown accustomed to beating him here, always having a little extra time to prepare. However, when she approaches the man behind the counter to ask for her usual room, he simply shakes his head and says, “Someone’s already reserved it. You want the one next door?” Her eyes widen and, for a moment, she panics. Hopefully someone else hasn’t interfered with their meeting or perhaps there’s the possibility that Kai is just around the corner. She squeezes her bag for support.

“No, it’s fine. I just remembered I’m supposed to meet someone.”

She hurries out of there, up the stairs, and finds herself in front of that motel door once more. There is a dim light behind the curtain, signaling her that someone is inside. She takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. However, half way through the poundings, he opens the door and causes her fist to collide with his chest. Thankfully, her hits against the door weren’t hard, but this is the closest they’ve become to touching in a while.

She looks from her hand to his face, but his expression stays stern. Unconsciously, fingers spread apart on his chest, searching for some kind of honest answer to how he’s feeling through heartbeat alone. But the look in his eyes reveals a mighty hurt, a mighty anger, one that makes her feel inclined to part from his presence. He backs away from her touch, giving her room to enter while he closes the door behind her. She doesn’t even have time to sit before he starts speaking.

“ _Talk_.”

It’s a simple command, but she doesn’t easily obey. She’ll speak, but he won’t easily pry out a passage. “Funny how at one point it was me barking the orders. I thought I broke you of-”

“We didn’t come here for that. You know damn well what you did.”

She does, she’s just not always good at admitting her mistakes. Her words were meant to serve as a joke, something to lighten the mood, but it seems he’s not going to accept that as an introduction to their discussion.

“We set up this meeting, because you saw my apology. What else do you want? I said I was sorry.”

“Is your head shoved that far up your own ass, Julia?” His expression reveals astonishment, but at the same time it exposes his hurt. She wants to act oblivious, like there are no other details to discuss… But the words he withdraws serve as a wake-up call, that this isn’t some kind of encounter she can so easily dismiss.

“What do you think this all was, Kai? Some kind of plot to get you to come? I put out those flyers for myself! It’s something I wanted to do. I just wanted to explore, to experiment, to try something a little unorthodox, something really juicy. Do you think I anticipated that you were going to answer them? If I was going to try to personally call you out, I’d do it on TV for millions to see. And it would be through a match, not-… Not _this_.”

He has every right to be paranoid and in truth, so does she. She didn’t realize it then, but he too could so easily reveal her identity and the awful actions she’s engaged in. But he didn’t. Both of them have kept quiet, but what even served as the incentive for doing so?

He doesn’t back down from his position.

“Why the hell didn’t you say anything before? About who you were, about what was even happening-”

Now it was her turn to cut him off.

“Are you serious?! Because we wouldn’t have gotten this far if I told you who I was! You know it, I know it… I think-… I think it would’ve been way worse. If I took off that mask and showed you who I was, you would’ve been so defeated. I saw something in your eyes that day, Kai. It was a kind of desperation; you were at the end of your rope. If I revealed myself, I would’ve just confirmed how you were feeling. You would’ve had nowhere to go.”

The truth is a large pill that either side struggles to swallow. She calls his emotions out and he exposes her selfishness. They were both wounded by words, constantly berated for the atrocities they’ve imposed. Neither is excused and neither is an angel. He keeps quiet as a means of trying to understand everything she expels. She takes his silence as a cue to continue.

“I won’t deny it; it’s hard for me to turn down the chance to play with you. You’re Kai Hiwatari, don’t act like you aren’t aware of how attractive you are. But it became more than that; I’m not shallow. I genuinely wanted to teach you what I could.”

“Were you ever going to tell me?” His gaze seldom shifts… It has always been on her eyes, searching for honesty in orbs that were once good at displaying deception. Now he sees right through them; it’s much easier without the mask.

“ _Maybe_ … I thought it’d be better if you just didn’t know. I thought when we were done, you’d just leave and that’d be the end of it. We didn’t have to make a connection. We could’ve both just got what we wanted and left. I messed that up… That, what you saw, it wasn’t supposed to happen.”

Ah, she reminds him of Raul. Why was he even there to begin with? He has a hard time believing her if she doesn’t explain the purpose of his presence. “Yeah? Well your brother being there doesn’t exactly make your story seem so solid.”

“He followed me! I-…” She sighs in defeat. She’s already fighting back a series of tears. “I haven’t been honest to you or him. He got worried, found me… He had no idea about you until you appeared. Which, saying that out loud-… He’s the only other person that knows. But I swear to you, Kai, I never told a soul. You know that’d put me in a bad position too, right?”

She brings up a solid point. Much of this situation was a mess, but her words are healing the hurt. Instead of her knowing his secret, they both can hold the obvious over each other’s heads. He isn’t surprised by her actions or why she kept all of this hushed to her twin either. She was doing something outrageous, something usually attached with shame. Why inform family of something so…filthy? Suddenly, it all makes sense, but he can’t deny the fact that he still feels so destroyed. It started as an innocent interest, something that blossomed into sin, and now that alone has transpired into something serious… But they both had a reason for wanting to keep things quiet. _Funny how the quiet can both hurt and heal._

He raises a hand and massages his forehead, trying to clear his thoughts of rapid testimonies. There is so much he wants to say and, all at once, nothing at all. He can’t decide how to act or what passages to pelt her with. They were both stuck in something stupid. The next question is, how do they move on from here? Before he can even think about how he is to address that topic, she speaks…

“Maybe now isn’t the time, but can I just say how proud of you I am…? For just… Sticking around this long with me. I don’t think the old Kai would’ve done that. You’ve gotten too good at running away. _But you didn’t now_.”

He stops kneading the skin. Eyes are able to focus on this female while he absorbs the words she withdrew. He can’t deny the power behind what she preaches. It doesn’t matter that she’s proud; rather, it matters that there was a method to all of this madness and it was working. It’s true. He’s gotten too good at trying to escape his issues, but even that simply brings him back to the pain. Now he’s here, facing someone who could’ve easily exercised control in the worst way… She could’ve sabotaged him, but she didn’t; could’ve held his title over his head, but she didn’t; could’ve blackmailed him, but she didn’t; could’ve ran to reporters, but she didn’t… He needs to stop focusing on what could’ve been.

There’s only _one_ way to really mend his mind.

He approaches her with arms extended, allowing palms to rest upon her complexion. Thumbs trace over skin, memorizing the softness of her shape. He guides her to his expression, letting lips hover over hers. They’ve come so close before to kissing, but never truly practiced that art of affection. He doesn’t let them collide either, just allows his breath to meet with her blushed borders, teasing her with the thought of touch. Oh, he’s controlled his urge to dive in, to steal away her softness with lips alone. Julia remains frozen, completely captivated by his actions. She didn’t expect him to suddenly switch, to embrace such romantic actions out of the blue. Her hands find themselves placed on top of his own, keeping them warm as he roams… Slowly, those same palms fall onto her neck, but she doesn’t let go of her grip. He’s not applying pressure, _not yet_ , but she signals that she is okay with his approach.

“You owe me for all of this…” He breathes his bitterness into her body. She can’t help but smile in return, but even that action is seductive.

“ _Do you know of control?_ ” She asks. The question seems to symbolize a new start. He traces thumb over lips, but soon finds it submerged in her mouth. Tongue rolls over the flesh of his finger, sucking on it lightly to awaken his arousal. He simply smirks in response, revealing a wicked want for this woman, one that has yet to be extinguished.

“I’ll show you what I know…” He tilts his head, allowing lips to fall upon her jaw, kissing away at that lovely line, just centimeters above her neck. That’s her most sensitive spot, but he won’t tackle it just yet. He has other intentions, devilish ones; the kinds that will make her cry out, if she is so inclined to play.

But it seems they are both eager to engage in a new dance, one that will take them farther than any lesson they’ve learned before. Is she letting him take the lead? Oh no, there is much he has yet to master…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around for Chapter 5! This is all I've managed to transfer over, so everything from here will be fresh new content for the following chapters. The next part is in the works and will contain some intimate moments between Kai and Julia. As always, I look forward to your thoughts, feedback, and potential support!


	6. Dancing With the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Julia decide that there's only one way to really make up for all that happened, but just when Kai thinks he's in control, Julia proceeds to put him in his place. He's learning a lot from her actions, but there's something he's feeling that he can't quite explain. He has many questions for her, like where they go from here, and it seems as if their intentions (although honest) aren't lining up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your patience! Please enjoy Chapter 6! I had parts of it written out, but finally got a chance to finish it. As always, I look forward to your potential thoughts and support! In addition, I am accepting requests for one-shots or side stories, so if you'd like me to write you a thing, I'd be more than happy too! Thanks again!

THUNDER! LIGHTNING! A mighty crash before fire rips across skies and imposes a light so divine, one could swear that angels were outside their window… The slashes in the sky remind him of former wounds she’s indented onto his design. Funny how something that once stung now grows warm across his chest. At this point, he can’t tell if it’s the storm outside that’s making his insides quake, or the maddening motions of his heartbeat. She places her hand onto his chest to ease the erratic emotion, but to no avail. The more she embeds herself into his existence, the more excited he becomes.

It feels like it was almost yesterday when she instructed him not to touch her. Didn’t she say he had to earn it? At this point, hadn’t he? Lips are grazing along jaw, motioning across neck, and diving into the most secluded spaces of her skin. So, this is what she was hiding? The softness of a goddess is something to truly savor.

As he presses himself into her, the body is guiding both of them to the bed. There is a sense of desperation in his movements; a once-hidden want that is finally being unleashed. For someone who was so used to seeing her face from below, it feels good to finally look down at her. Perhaps the moment is only so sweet because he gets to tamper with the idea of being dominant. For much of his life he was accustomed to being on top – why should now be any different? While their lessons aren’t over, surely they can post-pone just one practice.

Julia instinctively follows his footsteps and feels the back of her thighs resting against the bed. A brow rises, despite being lost in the lust that arises from his touch alone. She hasn’t accustomed to the sensation of being subordinate – not now, not ever. To see him blindly embracing his most immediate desires leaves him so vulnerable to this vixen. A smirk appears upon those rose-red lips; a pity he fails to see the mischief she’s making.

“ _Kai_ …”

She breathes his name as if it were her last words. And, upon saying it, she nuzzles into the very hands wrapped around her neck.

“You’re not trying to choke me, are you?”

No. He could never. Regardless of their previous rage, he could never impose such brutality onto her body. Hands simply want to keep her head close… Because when she speaks, it entices this beast; and the way she feels further fuels his fire; and to feel her pulse within his palm reminds him that she is very much real. So why let go of the very features that keep him so grounded and entranced by her earth? Still, he can’t help but form a wicked grin of his own in an attempt to keep up with her banter.

“Only if that’s something you’re in to.”

But he knows better than to let hands linger in spaces that could break their trust. Instead, fingers lower along her frame. They trace shoulders, collar bones, and the sides of her breasts before slowly reaching back to undo bra. He takes his sweet time when it comes to her skin, as if he’s trying to savor every second – like it’s going to be taken away from him at any moment. But, so far, she obliges… And she lets him slide off the fabric that interfered with their friction.

A thumb motions to rub across exposed nipple. His eyes never leave hers, despite exposing so much of her skin. He’s interested in breathing in her body, yes, but he wants to see the honest emotion in her eyes. What is she feeling? Is she impressed? Does she want him to continue? Does this mean anything at all? Although she is good at remaining muted, her eyes reveal much of what she tries to suppress. She wants him, but the need is far more feverish than before. This seems like their most honest encounter and she thrives off the raw energy they exchange.

“Your eyes are really fuckin’ pretty.”

He can’t believe what he’s saying, but it’s the first thought that comes to mind when drinking this damsel in. Julia only scoffs at the comment, despite finding it slightly endearing.

“You’ve got your hands on my boobs, and you compliment my eyes? You’re so cheesy.”

However, her insult is instantly cut off. Fingers that once roamed her body with ease now pinch away at pink peaks, causing brief squeaks of surprise to leave her lips. A smirk of satisfaction finds its way onto Kai’s face. She can’t maintain her unwavering façade for so long, especially when he has her in his hands.

“What was that, _princess_?”

He says the last word sarcastically, as if challenging her once prominent position. A chuckle follows. He seems to enjoy rising to the top and dethroning previous ruler. But, of course, his siege against her won’t last long – she’s simply waiting for the right moment to strike.

Until then, he basks in her being. Lips collide with her collar, nibbling away at fresh flesh. He can practically taste the sweetness of the sun from her tanned skin… And although every motion from his mouth is gentle, he carries the power to mark her as his if only his love bites were stronger. No – he can’t sink into skin just yet; there is so much he has yet to sample. Julia, however, finds her hand within his hair. She twirls locks into fingers and massages his scalp, signaling her approval towards the way he treats her totality. He goes slowly, just the way she likes… What’s there to rush when the entire evening is theirs to explore? Now that he knows who this beautiful body belongs to, this territory ignites a new temptation. Somehow, because it’s Julia, there is something sexy about the sin that they’ve structured, something that suddenly feels _right_.

Did they always have this much tension when they were anywhere else? Did he always have an interest in her, even when they were enemies? Truth be told, he never had his eyes on her during any competition. He was too dead-set on defeating Tyson. And because of his sheer blindness to the very people and potential around him, he began to slip away from the very forces that once gave him strength. How would things have been different if he actually acknowledged F Dynasty or Julia before? Would he have avoided succumbing to his losses and sorrows? _Bah!_ Why suddenly contemplate something so complicated? She was doing something now that probably wasn’t possible before and that was worth the entirety of his attention.

Lips return to her mouth, kissing away words that were once ready to escape. He briefly parts from her body just to remove his own shirt, but then quickly returns into her embrace. Hand resides upon his left pectoral and she feels the scar upon his skin. The beauty has indeed branded him and upon pressing into ancient wound, she hears him growl. Mad dog – he doesn’t like to be reminded of his submission, but she simply wants to savor all that marks him as hers. Her head motions away from their current make-out session. She wants to plant her lips elsewhere; she wants them to reside upon his ruin.

Gently, she kisses away at scar, as if healing the hurt once imposed onto his presence. Does he remember how she once licked blood away from his body? This moment is a throwback to that torment, except this time he doesn’t mind so much. In fact, he looks onward with admiration at how she imposes comfort onto his cut. But he should know better than to relax within her grasp, for the queen will do anything to regain her rule. Hands that once rested on his frame now sink into his skin. She uses all of her might to flip them around, causing Kai to fall onto the bed with Julia on top of him.

“That’s queen to you, _lover_.”

She pats his cheek playfully, attempting to awake him from his current state of shock. Had she always been so strong? Truthfully, he hadn’t seen that coming, but he’s curious to know her intent. Despite the overly-saturated smile, the woman had devious intent. She slowly inches forward, crawling past chest and head, only to rest her lower half onto his lips. Now, isn’t this a familiar feeling – the softness of wet partings upon his pallet.

Out of instinct, he drinks her in like a man who only knows of thirst. Hands find themselves on either side of her outer thighs, clutching onto such favorable flesh for support. Lips curl around clit, sucking away at her hardened bud with a fury. She grinds teeth, trying to suppress a squeal. She didn’t anticipate him to just dive in like that! Her eyes widen and fingers fumble around, searching for some kind of stability until they return into his strands. She tugs at hair, as if urging him to slow down, but Kai simply smirks at the physical response. His tongue slowly laps up her wetness and Julia takes this as a sign to reinstate her control. Hips buck against his mouth, thrashing against tongue, as if forcing him to savor the very essence of her entirety. The way she rides is in perfect sync with the way his pink pallet massages her core. A heavy sigh leaves lips and he takes the subtle sound as a small victory. He knows she’s trying to bite back her moans for fear of giving him any kind of satisfaction, but he sees through her façade…because that kingdom of hers is starting to crumble.

His tongue enters her tight hole, exploring moist cavern once more. In and out, in and out, he slowly parades his tongue along wet walls. But upon taking it out, he finally allowed himself to speak…

“Can’t remember if I told you, but you taste good.”

She feels her cheeks heat up from that statement. The fact that she’s getting flustered over a basic compliment only irritates her more.

“Did I say you could talk?”

His smirk only grows as he addresses her question, “I thought queens liked to be complimented.”

He can’t pinpoint what about her is so intoxicating in this moment… Is it her scent? Is it her taste? Is it the softness of her skin upon his mouth, between his palms? Is it the haughty attitude she somehow maintains, despite verging on an orgasm? It seems an assemblage of all these amazing things is elevating his current arousal, but somehow he still manages to focus on _her_ instead of his own elation. She rises from his mouth, only to scoot back onto his lap. They both breathe hard, but before Kai can even dream of asking, “ _so, what now?_ ” the brunette begins to take his cock into her hand.

The act alone catches him off guard, but he does nothing to stop her. Muscles tense, but they place faith into her movements. He shouldn’t trust her, not after how their previous surprises went, but somehow he felt as if her intentions were honest. His attention shifts from the fingers on his crotch to the look on her face. Her eyes never leave his; in fact, they’ve been on him this entire time. She loves seeing that shift in color; how his hues go from violent to lust-filled lavender. Can he see it too? The haze she’s practically in as their bodies continue to connect. Her own orbs are simply emeralds that are glazed over with ecstasy. They’re feeding off of one another’s feelings; their eyes reflect a great ravishing.

The tip of his cock glides against her core. Suddenly, her grin grows – expressing a wicked want. Slowly, she lowers herself onto erect stem, letting him finally feel her tightness. Isn’t this what he wanted – to finally be immersed within her glory? A primal growl leaves him. Drool descends from lip as he grinds molars together. _Fuck, she feels good_ … And she hadn’t even inserted him all the way. A deep breath escapes her. Truly, his own size was impressive. This must be what his fan girls had always fantasized about, but now she’s finally experiencing the dream for herself.

“ _Holy shit_ …”

He whispers what she’s thinking. Everything they had ever done has lead up to this point and it seems neither of them have any regrets. He wants so desperately to thrust into her tightness, but she has her claws embedded into his creation. One wrong move, and she won’t hesitate to make him howl out of hurt. Just like before, she gets to ride and she gets to control the tempo. With her free hand, she guides his palm onto her left breast, encouraging him to grasp mound tightly. He squeezes, kneading thumb into dune and massaging the very skin that now develops goose-bumps beneath his touch. She removes her nails from his flesh, moving hand to his hip for support. She grinds onto his cock, moving hips back and forth, mimicking the way his tongue once moved along her pink crease. He feels himself sliding in and out of her creation and, like waves, he looks forward to returning to her land.

The sound of her wetness captures his full attention. All he can hear, all he can feel, all he can practically taste is Julia. Is this what she meant by control? Does having control mean consuming every aspect of someone’s essence, of their senses, of their attention? Has he ever been able to impose that kind of energy onto another human being in the same manner as her? She imposed dominance, but somehow he obeyed, and somehow he didn’t mind giving all of himself to her – even if it was just for a moment.

She is attune to his awakening and rewards his revival by increasing her pace. She bounces on his length faster, harder, and with such ferocity that even makes her cry out. Heat rises between their bodies; her chest is red, as is his face. He can’t help but grip her hip, forcing her further down onto his dick so he can savor every crevice of her design. His own hips thrust into her creation, moving in perfect sync with this siren. Each collision causes her to groan, but her eyes remain embedded into his own orbs. She’s fully lost herself in this legend, she has become entranced by this entity, and yet, despite the passions they’ve plunged themselves into, she still manages to suppress her wildest sensations. This is just make-up sex, after all… If he wants to arouse an actual moan, he’ll need more permissions than the one’s he’s been delegated.

“ _I’m gonna cum_ …”

The words just barely leave him. They reside upon a whisper that’s hidden by husky breaths. She sees his mouth moving, but can’t make out the words. Her body is too busy riding him and draining him of his previous defiance. She doesn’t want to admit it, but he looks so lovely. Sweat glistens from his chest, hair sticks to the side of his face, eyes are lost within a world of lust, and his heart is only beating so fast for her. She resists the urge to compliment him, _lest he get too cocky_ … But the movement beneath her own breast is intense and she can’t tell if it’s from the sex or some pent of feelings of adoration.

Before she can explore the thought further, Kai pushes himself up. One arm supports his weight, while the other clasps her chin between two fingers. He presses lips into her own, capturing the self-proclaimed queen for a kiss. She doesn’t care enough to think through his actions and doesn’t care enough to correct him. Palms motion to either side of his face, keeping him close as she deepens the collision. Tongue grazes against borders before brushing against his own pink pallet. They are so reckless with their movements, but nothing stops her fast pace as she grinds into fellow god.

“Julia…”

He breathes her name in between kisses and she feels a sudden tightness in her chest. Something within her is about to burst, some kind of explosion of raw emotional energy. He feeds the fire by uttering her name in such a way that reveals the sheer amount of unrestricted ecstasy between the two. But he’s only saying it to get her attention, just as he tried to before.

“I’m gonna-…”

“Shut up.” She heard him, she knows. She can practically feel it. His cock twitches inside of her, signaling a desire to leak love. Her own insides oblige and stiffen around him, practically milking him of the very murkiness he wants to release. He leans into her, mouth still on hers, but he desperately wants to curse or moan or say her name one last time. Instead, he wipes the words he wants to say onto her lips as he crashes into her one last time. That release comes in waves. He thrusts slow, but they do not stop. He continues to pump and pour himself into her entirety until every last drop is delivered. Julia, on the other hand, takes to biting his lip, but that doesn’t seem to be enough to suppress her squeals. Her own orgasm is just as intense and she too continues to impose a few remaining bucks just to ride out this last lustful wave. Holy shit, he’s impressive… But she wouldn’t dare admit that.

They both seem to cut off the kiss at the same time. She remains in his lap, breathing hard into his neck. The very arm that once supported the two quivers before collapsing, but he pulls her down with him onto the bed. Despite being on top, Julia now finds herself within his arms, as if he had done all the work. But she isn't against this newfound position. In fact, something about it is oddly comforting…

“I’m guessing we worked things out?”

Despite her exhaustion, the woman’s tone remains playful. How could anyone remain mad after all that? His arm finds itself around her shoulder, keeping the brunette close as he recovers.

“That’s one way to look at it.” As always, he keeps her victories so vague. His attention turns to the small tables on either side of the bed. He seems to be looking for something that ultimately isn’t in the room. “Carry a light?”

“Oh, wow, should’ve suspected that the bad-boy smokes.” She rolls her eyes upon emitting her response. She pushes herself up and out of his grasp only to rise for the shower. “Cigarettes are bad for your skin. I have an image to keep up, you know~.”

He lifts his upper half up upon releasing a frustrated groan. His back rests against pillows as he watches her go about her routine. There’s something he wants to say, but he seems to be struggling to say it. Although he is a man who seldom bites back his bluntness, he somehow feels unsettled by what she might answer. They just went through an absolute roller-coaster together… From deception, to whipping, to the truth, to sex. It’s not that he wants something from her; rather… _He wonders where they go from here._ Finally, he says what he wanted to earlier, but never got the chance.

“What now?”

Her brow raises, but her eyes are not on him. What does he mean ‘ _what now?_ ’ Doesn’t he already know?

“You don’t know of control yet, Kai. We continue where we left off. … _Duh_?” Despite having intentions to shower, she turns her full body to face him. “Today, you were so into me, it was insane.”

“What the hell do you mean by that?” He grows defensive towards her claim, but all at once, he doesn’t deny it. It’s true, he was completely captivated by her control, but more so because he wished to replicate it within himself. Can people look at him the same way he looked at Julia? Can he completely consume another person’s creation to the point where any move he makes is their downfall? Truly, she was something wonderful to witness. There was much he took away from their dance and much he had yet to absorb.

She simply smirks to herself; this kind of defiance was actually adorable. “You liked it. You liked me. You didn’t wanna back down. I don’t blame you. I made you feel good. See, you can make people feel a lot of ways when you know what makes them tick.” A hand rises, only to flick his forehead. “You never cared for those kinds of things, did you?”

He rolls his eyes. “Mind games are cheap.”

“They’re not mind games,” she interrupts, “because I’m not manipulating you. I’m just reminding you of what you like, of what you can get. …But in the battlefield? You can do more. Play off of weakness, expand upon strengths. You pick up on those things. They become yours to awaken at your will. Do you remember when Raul and I would constantly ask people for tag team tournaments?”

Kai smirks to himself as he speaks, “yeah, and look where that got you.”

Fangs out. He crossed the line about reminding her of her loss. But he has to admit, she made it farther than most, and her team was completely new to the competitive scene.

“Yeah, look where it fuckin’ got me, Kai. A few wins over Tyson and sponsorships. And what have _you_ been doing, huh?” She isn’t one to gloat about her successes unless she’s being antagonistic, but he seems to have undermined her abilities. What _has_ he been doing anyway? She hasn’t seen him on TV or any smaller tournaments, so had he really dropped out of the scene? He simply scoffs, not wanting to exert the effort needed to answer her question, but she can already tell there’s something that needs to be said.

“ _…Do you even hang with your old team?_ ”

Words crash in like a tidal wave. He didn’t realize she’d be imposing so many intimate questions. Eyes snap open and offer her a glare, but that seems to answer her question. He had always been the type to discard those that were close to him the moment an opportunity arose to shine. Can she really blame him? No. In fact, she sees herself in his actions… Always trying to break free, always trying to be independent, always trying to prove that he is fine and strong on his own… Because although he has a team, he doesn’t want to be known as _nothing_ without them, just as she doesn’t want to be known as _nothing_ without her brother.

Silence. Neither of them want to acknowledge their triggers, but she has emptied them into the room. Lips part, but nothing comes out. She wants to change the subject, but doesn’t know how. He decides to take it upon himself to break the silence.

“Things like that don’t matter.”

Julia only nods. “You’re right. You came here to improve yourself for your own sake, not on behalf of anyone else.”

Those words awaken another inquiry. Suddenly that glare begins to relax. “ _What if one of them came to see you?_ ”

There is the slightest hint of worry within his tone and it only seems to match her own anxiety. It was one thing to have him, someone she knew, come see her, but if it were anyone else-… Well, what _would_ she do? What _could_ she do? The money is nice; as is the euphoric feeling of putting people in their place. In truth, she wouldn’t mind if another familiar face came to see her, but this time she’d ensure that it stayed a secret. But she doesn’t blame him for being on the edge. After all, they both have traded secrets and sins. Unearthing one truth leads to the revealing of another…

“ _Ha!_ ” She decides to laugh it off. “Like who? Tyson? He’d only see me if I offered him free food. And Max? The boy may be a flirt, but he’s too much of a nervous wreck to seek out my services. As for Rei, he doesn’t need me. The guy seems content with where he’s at and always finds a lesson in everything. Everyone wants to improve, Kai… But not everyone is willing to do _anything_ for the glory and gold.”

She does make a fair point, but all at once, he’s aware that she hadn’t exactly answered his question.

“Julia. You’re dancing around what I asked.” His tone suddenly becomes so serious.

She decides to drop her nonchalant façade only to give him a long look. Eyes have long discarded their previous playfulness and now look at him with a sense of severity. He wants the truth? She’ll give it to him. Everyone around her always did say she needed to be honest. It was her lies that almost made her lose him, but will the truth turn him away too?

She gets close, breaking the distance between them. A hand rests on his shoulder as she speaks.

“I started this business for myself. I said I would help you, I swore to keep this between us… But I do what I want. _Why don’t we leave it at that, Kai_?”


End file.
